


Peep

by SleepingDragons



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Farmer, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: “PEEP!”“Ok, why is your pocket cheeping?”Shane groaned.  “There’s a baby chicken in there.”“What, seriously? Let me see!” Sam crowded into Shane’s space, trying to figure out which pocket.Shane shoved him back before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a tiny ball of fluff.  The chick looked around the shop before looking back at Shane and loudly peeping.  Shane quickly tucked her back into his pocket.“So…. why do you have a baby chicken?”
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Peep

“Peep!”  


Shane froze, hand stopped halfway to the shelf he was restocking. What was that?  


“Peep!” Oh, oh no. He knows exactly what that was.  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not good.” As if to prove luck was not on his side, there was a particularly loud peep as Sam was walking by. Sam stopped and looked at Shane, confusion on his face.  


Shane thunked his head down on the shelf. “Why is this my life?”  


“Dude, why do you sound like a baby bird?”  


Shane lifted his head to glare. “That’s not me.”  


“PEEP!”  


“Ok, why is your pocket cheeping?”  


Shane groaned. “There’s a baby chicken in there.”  


“What, seriously? Let me see!” Sam crowded into Shane’s space, trying to figure out which pocket.  


Shane shoved him back before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a tiny ball of fluff. The chick looked around the shop before looking back at Shane and loudly peeping. Shane quickly tucked her back into his pocket.  


“So…. why do you have a baby chicken?”  


“I was feeding the chickens at the ranch before I came in today, and there’s this one chick that likes to ride around in my pocket. Little shit fell asleep and I forgot about her like a moron.”  


“And now she’s awake,” Sam said, finally understanding.  


“And now she’s awake, and I am so fired.”  


“Oh, come on! I’m not going to tell Morris on you!”  


There were several peeps in a row, Shane wincing with each one. “Don’t think you’ll need to.”  


“We could say it’s my new ringtone?” Sam offered.  


“And when she keeps chirping after he tells you to turn it off?”  


“Shit. Uh… we could put her in the break room?”  


“She’d get lost, you idiot.”  


Sam was stumped, but then lit up with an idea. “We could call the farmer! They’ll come pick it up and take it back to the ranch.”  


“No,” Shane shook his head. “We are not calling them. Not happening.”  


“Why not?”  


They saw me drunk and passed out on the floor, that’s why. But he wasn’t about to say that to Sam of all people. Less people who knew about that event the better. “We’re just not.”  


“Do you have any better ideas?”  


Shane racked his brain, unfortunately coming up with nothing. “No….”  


Sam grinned. “So we’ll call the farmer then!” Before Shane could argue further, Sam whipped out his cell phone and started dialing. Why does he even know their number?  


“Hey, could you come meet us at Joja’s? Shane needs you to take something back to Marnie real quick.” Sam paused, listening as the farmer talked. Shane strained to listen, but he could only make out the sound of their voice, and none of the actual words. “Yeah, he accidentally brought a baby chicken to work, it’s adorable by the way.” The farmer’s laugh came through the phone clearly, and Shane winced. Great. Just great. “I’m serious! It won’t stop cheeping and we need to get it out of here before Morris finds out!” The farmer said something else, and Sam thanks them before saying goodbye.  


“What did they say?” Shane asked.  


“They’re heading over right now.”

The next thirty minutes were fraught with peril as Shane tried desperately to stay out of Morris’ earshot, while also appearing to still be doing his job. Luckily, the farmer was able to sneak into the store without alerting Morris, and make their way over to Shane.  


“Let’s see the little stowaway,” the farmer whispered, fighting back a grin. Shane reluctantly pulled out the tiny chick, praying she’d keep quiet.  


“Aww, she’s so precious.” The farmer scooped up the chick and tucked her into their pocket. “I have some bird seed in there; it should hopefully keep her happy until we get back to the ranch.” The farmer waved goodbye before turning to go.  


“Wait!” Shane called. The farmer turned back to him, confusion on their face. “Thanks for this,” and everything else, Shane mentally added on.  


“No problem. I’ll always help out a friend.”


End file.
